The Walk Continues
by Happenstance
Summary: sequel to the open ending novel; Jamie lives on


I breathe deeply, taking in the fresh air. Though Beaufort has changed and I have changed, the air itself has not. It's still the air of my childhood, the air of my seventeenth year, and when I finally exhale, I'm fifty-seven once more. But this is okay. I smile slightly, looking toward the sky, knowing there's still one thing I still haven't told you: I now believe, by the way, that miracles can happen. "Landon darling, dinners ready." I quickly turn my head towards the sound of Jamie's voice, my Jamie. A voice so melodic to my ears and warming to my soul that every time I hear it, I can't help but smile to myself. I spot Jamie standing on the front porch of our house as I slowly make my way towards her. Her hair hangs loosely over her shoulders. Its color may not be the elegant honey-blonde like it use to be, but I still find it strikingly beautiful. She has on a light-blue dress and to my surprise; she is wearing the sweater that I once gave her many years back. I recall that night as if it were yesterday. I remember receiving a gift from her in return. Just when I thought Jamie couldn't possibly do anymore to inspire and forever change my life, she does something like this. Something so wonderful that meant so much to her as well, that it was like giving me apart of herself. I cherish that night in my mind till this very day. For that was the night I first cried for Jamie…that was the night I first fell passionately in love with her…that was the night that Jamie had given me her bible. I make my way up the steps of the porch holding out my hand for hers. She instinctively takes it as we make our way into the house. As we reach the dinning room, I was left paralyzed at the sight before me. The lights were dimmed and two candles that rested on a small squared table illuminated the room. The table was positioned just next to the window. On the other side of the window, I see a dazzling starlit sky that glowed as the moon's ray dispersed around it. Upon the table sat two plates of home-cooked sea bass and salad, a pitcher of sweet-tea and a bundle of roses in a vase that seem to shimmer as the candle light danced around it. I turned to face Jamie and held both her hands in mine. I pulled her close kissing her gently on the lips. "Thank you darling, this is wonderful…I love you…I love you so much." I whisper to her. Jamie looks down at her feet slightly smiling, obviously feeling quite pleased with what she's done for me. All I can do at this very moment is gaze at her with a sigh of content. I thought to myself after all these years Jamie could still make my heart race with her creative mind and her kindheartedness. Jamie has just recreated the scene of our first date together. Although there weren't fancy chandeliers or live violinists, the evening was still as enchanted as they come. Jamie was her old cheerful self, sharing stories with me of her day at the orphanage. Even after 40 years, she still enjoys to spend most of her time with the kids down there. Jamie may have grown older as the years went by, but her heart still retained the kind and gentle nature that I knew she had since the day God blessed the world with her birth. I smile and nodded at the right moments and offer to go down with her tomorrow, I knew she wanted me there. Dinner was delicious and when we both finished I decided to work up a surprise of my own. I smiled at Jamie and got up from the table heading over to the storage cabinet near the piano. I scrimmage through it as Jamie fixed her eyes on me anxious to know what I was up to. At last I found what I wanted, my old stereo and a box filled with my old CDs. I selected the one I had in mind, put it in the slot and pushed play. Immediately the room was filled with the sounds of a mellow yet very familiar melody, the same one played that first night Jamie and I spent at Flauvin's Restaurant. I offered Jamie my hand once again and asked "May I have this Dance?" Jamie said nothing. Instead she took my hand and wrapped her other hand around my waste. I did the same and closed my eyes feeling the warmth of her body against mine. I felt her breath on my cheeks as she rested her head on my shoulder. I silently said a prayer thanking the Lord for letting me keep one of his Angels for so long. As we dance in silence I thought of the day Jamie gave herself to me in the hands of marriage. That was the day I knew God had given me all I needed in life. Till this very minute I ask for nothing more then for eternity…I know the idea seems abstract and almost ridiculous but that doesn't matter. Only eternal time will I be able to hold Jamie and cherish her forever. The night slowly came to and end and after the dancing we decided to sit in the balcony outside her room star gazing and watching the world around us. Unlike Dinner, we sat in silence. And that's another thing Jamie has taught me. I still remember when I was younger, before I truly got to know Jamie. Life back then was nothing more then loud music, endless pranks on people and party nights at the cemetery drinking beer and eating peanuts with Eric and the rest of my buddies. Jamie has taught me the true value of silence. Someone had once said: "Silence is pure and holy. Only those who are comfortable with each other can sit without speaking." And now sitting here with Jamie in my arms I know why. We cuddle up close both of us oblivious of the time passing. Jamie finally broke the silence when she looked up at me and asked. "Landon, what would u have done if the miracle didn't come and I had passed on?" Jamie once again caught me off guard and it took me a while to register the question in my mind to come up with an answer for her. She still does that. Jamie can still play me like a harp. I took a deep breath and answered her. "Jamie, I know for a fact that my heart would have passed on with you if u were ever to leave me, but I wouldn't let it die completely. Up till the moment I found out that u had Leukemia, I had already falling so deeply in love with you that nothing on this earth could ever make me feel any different. And if u had gone, then I choose to believe we'll meet again. Perhaps in another life time and we'll find each other and fall in love once again, and in the thousands of life times to come I will find you and our love will build and grow stronger and stronger." I knew that was pretty good. Jamie eyes lightened up like the stars of the sky as tears began to form in them. In an instant, she threw her arms around me and embraced me with a passionate kiss. I knew she treasures every word that I just said. 


End file.
